


Aromas of Hoshido and Nohr

by Montevideonights



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Embarrassment, Fundoshi, M/M, Masturbation, Pseudo Incestual Feelings, Scent Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 19:11:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15936548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Montevideonights/pseuds/Montevideonights
Summary: Stuff about how every guy in Kamui's army likes to indulge in each others 'aromas'.





	Aromas of Hoshido and Nohr

Kamui was fully and truly ashamed by the thoughts that popped up in his head, he couldn't stop thinking about the musky aroma of Ryoma's loincloth. It was utterly addicting, once Kamui accidentally took a whiff of his brother's underwear while doing the rest of the camp's laundry, he soon found himself unable to stop. He tossed aside the rest of bundle of clothes and pressed the fundoshi hard against his nose. He inhaled once, twice, thrice, the overall scent of the undergarments stirred an erection in Kamui's pants, he could soon feel it press against them. Kamui had no idea what about his brother's loincloth which drove him to such erratic actions it was like he could smell all of Ryoma in them, his sweat after he had being practicing with his Raijinto and his seed after ejacu...........!

No. NO! Kamui shouldn't be thinking about what he's thinking about, the pale manakete quickly threw his brother's underwear to the floor and cupped his face in shame. 

"Out of all the underwear I could get hard because of in here it had to be my older brothers..." Kamui thought as he starred down at the floor shaking his head in the palms of his hands. 

While Kamui's center felt heavy with his grief, his manhood felt hard with erection. Kamui tried anything he could to rid himself of his unwanted hard-on, but nothing NOTHING could get rid of his wood, It felt as if Kamui was being weighted down by his hard-on every time it twitched. No longer denying or ignoring the situation before him Kamui as fast as he could stole two of Ryoma's loincloths from his basket and then shoved them into his pockets wasting no time into hurrying up to his tree house.

Kamui tried as fast and furtively to get back to this room as possible, but as he tried he bumped into his butler Jakob. 

"Hello Milord," Jakob said with his warm as always smile. 

"Hello Jakob, I was actually looking for you". Lied Kamui though the whites in his teeth. 

"What do you need milord"? Replied his loyal retainer. 

"Well because of all the extra work Selena had been doing for the camp and army, I decided to relive her of laundry duty for the night, but then......." Kamui was abruptly cut off from his sentence. 

"Say no more, Milord I understand and I will get right on it" Jakob soon left Kamui's presence heading towards the direction of the camp's laundry was done.

Kamui continued on his way to his room, quickly climbing up the stairs, hurrying to his door opening it walking through the threshold closing and locking the door behind him. Kamui then slid down his door, planting himself down on the floor. He then remove the two pieces of undergarment from his pockets and put them up to his nose inhaling all of Ryoma he could. The young prince then picked himself out of indulgence and off of the floor tossing aside the underwear to his bed. Kamui started stripping down, first his armour, next his shirt and pants, and then finally his own underwear revealing his nude form to the world and not un-including his fully erect penis.

The young half dragon then picked up one of his brother's loincloths off of his bed then started to put it on, it was a lot more tucking and tying than Kamui was used too but after some effort he successfully tied it as hard as he could, the tight feeling of his hard-on against the Hoshidian underwear seemed to only fuel the manakete's carnal desires. Kamui then picked up the other fundoshi off of his bed then the prince laid himself down on the aforementioned bed. Kamui took the loincloth in his hand and brought it up to his nose, inhaling deeply he couldn't help the moaning that escaped his lips. As Kamui inspired his brother's underwear he moved his hand and started rubbing his manhood through the loincloth between his legs.

Kamui was lost in a world of his own it's was almost like he was in a trance, finding utter bliss in sniffing his brother's used loincloth and pure ecstasy in rubbing himself raw. Kamui unable to take anymore of his own teasing slipped his erection out from the fundoshi then he started to pump himself sometimes rubbing his thumb over his tip. The young manakete took the loincloth he had been sniffing and draped it over his face, he then inhaled deeply, so deep he started feeling lightheaded and his chest ache, but that didn't matter to him he just wanted to get as much of Ryoma's scent as he could. Kamui started to speed up, his blue balls aching for release, he opened his mouth and sucked in as much of the underwear as possible then he lapped his tongue along the cloth in his mouth, oh how he loved how it made it tongue tingle. Kamui feeling his orgasm approach tucked his erection back into the loincloth between his legs just before 

"Oh, Ryoma........." moaned Kamui as he came feeling his penis spasm against the fundoshi and his seed staining the loincloth.

Kamui entered a relaxed haze occasionally moaning Ryoma's name, until he heard something most unexpected 

"My, my, Lord Kamui what a show!" Said the archer Niles who was sitting on the window seal with his legs crossed and his head resting on his palm with a smile on his face. Kamui quickly moved the loincloth off of his face and threw it aside and then took his blanket and used it to cover his shame. Niles got down from the window seal and sat his boyfriend down on the bed while placing himself right on Kamui's lap, his legs on each side of Kamui's, along with his hands. 

"Hehehe you don't need to hide your kinks from me, milord" Smirked the lewd archer. "Because I KNOW I have even naughtier ones, but just tell me: why and whose".

Kamui leaned back to give himself some distance between him and his boyfriend before speaking. "What, Niles, how long have you been watching!" Said Kamui with his voice almost cracking. 

"Just right before you pulled your penis out from your under loincloth, but your dodging my question, Milord" Replied Niles. "You know that's just such unbecoming behavior coming from you, my elegant prince". 

Kamui was practically sweating under the heat of the metaphorical bright lamp he called his boyfriend, but he knew he couldn't evade giving Niles an answer forever. 

"Well...... I guess because of the way it feels, how it feels against.....my dick and it's scent is just intoxicating". Answered Kamui almost in a studder. 

"Uh-huh, uh-huh, now for the who, who's is it, no wait let me guess". Said Niles as he took and rubbed it against his chin. 

"No! Niles, ok.......it belongs to Ryoma". Kamui told as his face tinted a pale red. 

"Ok, my love but I must ask if it's just your brother's musk that arouses you or can I join that pool". Asked Niles with a tiny smirk on his face. 

"Niles, you can be pretty gross sometimes". Stated Kamui with a similar smirk that Niles was sporting. 

"I know, Milord but you help with it... sometimes". Said Niles as he dove into Kamui kissing him on the lips and bringing him down into the bed.


End file.
